darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Elita and First Aid Meet
August 27, 2011, 12:15 AM Back To 2011 Logs Elita One First Aid (Barracks, Iacon) --- The door to the shared barracks room that the 3 Protectobots who live in Iacon share is open, and the lights are on inside, showing that two of the three are present to anyone who walks by- Blades is under a tarp, apparently recharging on his berth, and First Aid is sitting on his berth staring at a pile of datapads. Elita One is walking through the barracks area, and when she sees the door standing open she can't help but smile. Pausing outside the door, she keys the request for entry even though she could just step in...it's a politeness thing, okay? First Aid looks up when his internal comm is pinged by the door, even though it's standing open- he'd hoped to spot Hammerstrike if the older mech came through off shift. "Um, hello- are you looking for someone?" He's not sure who the unfamiliar femme at the door is, although she wears an Autobot sigil and there's a limited number of people she /could/ be. (None of which explains why any of them would be at his door.) Elita One steps into the doorway but not fully into the room yet, bowing slightly in greeting. "Hello... First Aid, I presume? I'm Elita One, I delivered your datapad to Groove." First Aid nods, breaking into a smile. "Right - Thank you! I hope it wasn't too much trouble, but since we're not supposed to use the comms for anything but checking in- I just wanted to tell him what was going on, even if it isn't anything important. Was he doing okay? Did he have a chance to read it?" First Aid realizes that the femme is still standing in the hallway and steps back. "Oh, um, would you like to come in?" He offers belatedly. Elita One smiles her thanks, stepping inside and looking at the tarp-covered mech a bit oddly. But then she turns back to First Aid. "He seemed fine, if a bit glazed inn the optics from the STRANGE things an elder mech was droning on about when I arrived. He started reading the datapad almost immediately, and I subtly suggested to him that he fill anything he likes onto it and I'll bring it back." "Thank you- you're going to be going back then?" First Aid is still processing what she just said. "I guess he didn't have time to write anything then, not if you saw him while he was at a class. I meant to ask him what sort of things they study, but I guess I can ask that next time. Do you know when you'll go?" First Aid says, all in one excited burst. Elita One says, "I'll be leaving again almost immediately. I just want to check in with Prowl first on the new comm channel encryption protocols before I head back. Do you have anything else you'd like me to take to him?" First Aid shakes his head. "No- I guess not. I mean, I'd send him another letter on another datapad but not if you're leaving right away. I don't want to mess up your plans." Elita One leans against the doorframe. "Well, no telling how long it'll take to get those protocols from Prowl... and I can always come back by this way on my way out if you want." First Aid looks hopeful. "If you don't mind, that'd be great!" He glances over at the mech-shaped lump under the tarp. "Maybe Blades would want to send a message this time, too." Elita One nods. "Definitely. Well, I'd best get going. No telling how long it'll take for me to get a chance to talk with Prowl. See you again soon." "Thank you!" First Aid smiles. "And nice to meet you." Elita One says, "Likewise." She grins briefly, then with a brief wave steps out of the room again and continues on her way. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Elita One's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP